


双重【芝诺光】【白袍光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 白袍→光→←芝活了太久精神不稳定抓光做代餐古代光的白袍用着别人的身体还能感受到自己身体欲望的芝
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	双重【芝诺光】【白袍光】

夜晚的红玉海，小型飞空艇内长发的精灵胯下不受控制的鼓起一大片，仿佛虚空中真的有人在和他做爱似的耸动着，他实在无法忍受，解开了裤子，巨大的肉刃在空气中溢出液体。  
他在快感中明白了这是什么，怒火袭上心头，又在控制不住的被包裹的感觉中射了出来，这样一个夜晚，就在遥远的地方传递过来的性欲中度过了。  
交通工具内被精灵的精液弄得一塌糊涂，散发着情欲的气息，精灵沉着脸随意抹了抹肉刃，整理好衣服改变了自己的目的地。  
英雄被金发的男人压在身下操干着，小腹都被顶出了一个弧度。  
“你…不是他，你到底是谁。”陷入欲望的英雄用自己最后的理智艰难的思考。  
“哦？我以为我没有露出破绽才是，毕竟这就是他的身体，是如何看出来的呢，海德林的使徒，插在你身体里的这根东西并没有什么不同吧。”男人把英雄的腿架在手臂上，轻而易举的就把对方抱了起来，肉柱操得更加深入，顶着英雄身体里的敏感点狠狠的碾压，被涂抹了药物的穴里又分泌了更多的液体，肠肉包裹着那根巨大的肉柱，液体起到润滑作用反而方便了这玩意的进出。  
“既然猜出来了，那么告诉您也无妨，我的名字是艾里迪布斯。”他舔弄着英雄的耳垂，下体随着抽插的动作还发出暧昧的水声。  
英雄被他操得喘不过气来，软绵绵的瘫在加雷马男人的怀里，本想要给这个恶劣的男人狠狠来一下，又想起这是芝诺斯最后留下的身体不禁束手束脚起来。  
本身就善于揣测人心的男人当然也明白英雄的顾忌，这反而加剧了他的性奋，海德林的使徒在爱人的身下没法反抗，但是操干英雄的人并不是英雄真正的爱人，这多么的有趣，暗之使徒现在只想把英雄漂亮的灵魂弄得肮脏。  
“你…和他比起来还是太弱了，只能靠着这样低劣的药物令人兴奋。”英雄咬牙勉强回答，身下的抽插令他浑身发软，都是男人，按理来说听到这种发言都会不太乐意，但是艾里迪布斯却不同，反而有些遗憾的告诉英雄大约是他和这身体不太对付的原因。  
“等到有机会了，我会让您亲自品尝我的味道。”无影亲密的蹭了蹭光汗湿的颈侧，露出了着迷的眼神，他难得遇到这破碎的鸟儿，难免怀念起了当年的事情，“不但争不过爱梅特赛尔克，连他的残次品后代也比不上…倒也无所谓了。”  
他这莫名其妙的话语淹没在肉体的碰撞声中。  
…  
越靠近英雄的所在地，欲望翻腾得更是厉害。  
“哈…”身上满是战争痕迹的精灵半跪在路边，虚弱濒死的身体和赶路的疲惫一股脑的涌了上来，路人们想要上来帮忙又被他冷漠的眼神给逼开。  
又近了些。  
黄金港白银乡的别墅区里出现了精灵的身影，在熟悉的门牌前停下，身下的性器硬得生疼，伤口发炎带来的高热让他浑身滚烫，脑子却清醒得很。  
他熟门熟路的摸了垫子底下的钥匙开门，房里扑面而来的性爱气味和躺在精水里的英雄都让他周身的温度降至冰点。  
“额…芝…？”模糊中看到一个金色的人影凑近他，英雄有些不确定的询问，艾里迪布斯的药物令他神志模糊，长时间的性爱使得英雄浑身酸疼，随即又有些自嘲的笑了笑，“我又在做梦了，你是艾里迪布斯吧，这次又是什么把戏。”  
“我心爱的野兽…怎么才一段时间不见，就把自己弄得如此肮脏。”精灵说话的声音虽然不同了，但是这样的语气让光瞪大了眼睛，在对方走过来把他从地上抱起都还是僵着身体的状态，直到精灵把他放到浴缸里放水都没反应过来。  
“假的吧…”他勉力抬起身子看向正在脱衣服的精灵，那熟悉的用眼角看人的模样让英雄有些心虚的缩了回去，随即又有些茫然自己为什么要觉得心虚。  
就好像被人捉奸在床一样。  
可是他也没有偷人，他这是被…嗯…被骗炮了，大概吧。强奸这种词他都说不出口，毕竟是他看到人之后欢欢喜喜的迎了上去，直到上了床才发现不对劲的地方。  
突然之间的沉默让浴室里只剩下芝诺斯在花洒下冲洗的声音，但是也很快就停下了。  
精灵居高临下的看着蜷缩在浴缸里发愣的英雄，发热的手触碰到沾染了滑腻精液的皮肤烫得他回过神来。  
“你在发烧…？”  
芝诺斯漫不经心的嗯了一声，手继续向下滑动，搓洗那些遇到水后化开的液体，可能是他面无表情实在是吓人，光挣扎着想躲开他的手想要自己来，又被不容拒绝的按了回去。  
“我自己，自己能处理好，你去喝药吧芝诺斯，拜托，我自己来。”英雄身上红红紫紫的痕迹被着重照顾，吃痛的和芝诺斯说软话，他实在是狼狈得很，其实不太愿意以这个形象被爱人看到。  
“我发现一件事情。”用着别人身体的芝诺斯好像逐渐同化了这个身躯，不但是神色，就连面容也像他原来的模样靠拢，“我能感受到那具身体的快感。”  
他这么说着，毫不客气的用手指插入英雄身下的肉穴，一遍一遍的导出清洗里面的精液。  
“包括你这个地方，是如何贪婪的，热情的包裹着他，我全都感受到了。”  
芝诺斯的声音好像表现得他满不在乎，但是有些粗暴的动作似乎泄露了他的不满，玩弄得英雄又缩紧了身体。  
艾里迪布斯涂抹的药物现在又翻腾了上来，麻木的后穴也逐渐有了感觉。  
“我自己清洗！”感觉大事不妙的英雄勉力抽出了芝诺斯的手指，涨红着脸把对方推出浴室去喝退烧的药水。  
然而病人选择了拿着药瓶回来坐在洗手台上看着他。  
“洗吧，不用在意我。”芝诺斯的眼神像刀锋一样几乎扎透了英雄的身子，举着药水瓶子小口小口的抿着，似乎是想一边喝一边观赏英雄清洗自己后穴的模样。  
坐在浴缸里的英雄只能面向墙壁假装自己不存在，一边艰难的把手探向后面，乳白色的精水和红肿的后穴，一切都暴露在了男人眼中。

肉穴包裹着手指，第三根还是第四根来着，一团浆糊的脑子已经分辨不出什么了，药物的效果翻腾着，他该庆幸这人现在的身体，那玩意没有从前那么恐怖，扩张的时间也会短很多。  
但是芝诺斯可不这么想，他慢条斯理的把手指抽出来揉捏着穴口，也不去管英雄粘腻的哼声，还没有退烧的手指有些软绵绵的，掌控不好力道似的搓弄着那个能给他带来快乐的地方。  
精灵身体的肉柱高高翘起，和从前不同的是还多了一点弧度，明明已经涨得不行了，却还是忍着，玩弄着英雄的肉体。  
布满伤口的手从背部摸到腰部，又往下，在他圆润多肉的臀上揉捏，英雄已经经不起这样的挑逗了，剧烈的喘息声里又夹杂着一两声呻吟。  
芝诺斯握住自己硕大的性器顶开英雄的股缝，上下蹭了蹭，戏弄似的地凑上前，在英雄脑袋后头说：“求我。”  
“…”短暂的沉默了之后，黑发的男人才有些茫然的开口。  
“求你？”英雄好像是在反问，“好吧，求你。”  
他明显有些不正常，不再隐忍那些甜腻的呻吟声，主动的蹭动那根肉棒，粘腻的汁水起到了润滑作用，找准了位置后他干脆一鼓作气吞进了体内，和加雷马人不同的，带着弧度的性器就这么顶进了深处，快速的碾压过他的敏感点。英雄像幼兽一样呜咽，难耐的求欢，整个人都被性欲控制。  
“啊，好像出现了一些小意外。”有些轻浮的声音从门口处传来，操控着皇太子身体的艾里迪布斯漫不经心的撑着门框站在那，“海德林的使徒，就连我处理事情的一会会都忍受不了吗。”  
他明显是没认出芝诺斯虚弱的灵魂，高大的身影一步步的接近，长靴踏过地上的积水留下污浊的痕迹，金色的长发随着他的弯腰散落，就这么打量着浴缸里的两个人。  
“和这副身体可真像，”艾里迪布斯疑惑的偏过头去看沉浸在欲望中的光之战士，“既然如此，我也满足您的愿望吧。”无影显然是误以为英雄找了相似的人来解决欲望。  
他毫不客气的抱起了英雄，分开了交合中的两人邀请浴缸中的芝诺斯一同前往房间。  
皇太子像看死人一样的眼神并没有影响他，又或者说他在意的只是怀里的光，安抚着怀里躁动的野兽，一边剥去了身上的衣物，只留下几处纱布包裹着躯体，下身的性器也很应景的坚挺着。  
“那么我为您展现，独一无二的技术。”艾里迪布斯露出礼貌性的微笑，坐在床上打开英雄的双腿，手掌在下体揉动，囊带的下方逐渐显露出了男性所不具备的器官，这个才显露的穴口不多时就湿答答的，暗色的以太在改造英雄的身体，使得他在这个新生器官被艾里迪布斯的手指侵犯的时候获得了莫大的快乐，绷紧了身子泄出稀薄的精液。这个场景使得芝诺斯眼中的欲望更重了几分，身下翘着的欲望顶端溢出了液体。  
“你到底是什么怪物。”他眯着眼睛打量无影发出了疑问。  
“怪物？”艾里迪布斯喃喃自语的重复了这个问题又不在意似的发出了邀请，“请吧，既然是他的愿望，我也会邀请您一起加入享受这份成果的。”  
他的手指掰开了英雄穴肉向两边分去，沉浸在药物中的英雄眼睛里都泛起了水色，哀求着眼前的人进入他。  
“可悲又可笑…”芝诺斯望着艾里迪布斯低声说着，垂下眼皮上前进入这个全新的地方，冠状沟刮着英雄的内壁，紧致的包裹让他低喘出声。  
艾里迪布斯看不到英雄的表情，只能从他的声音中判断这人的确是感到满足了，十分满意自己的决定，趁着英雄失神的这段时间把自己的性器也顶进了后穴中。  
双倍的快感让芝诺斯头皮发麻，英雄被前后夹击中勉强得到了一丝清明，止不住的流泪，敌人和爱人带来的快感令他对自己这样的身体感到了恐惧。  
皇太子有些迟疑的捂住了他的眼睛，冷漠的看向艾里迪布斯，轻声告诉英雄。  
“很快就会结束了。”  
听明白眼前这个蛮族言下之意的艾里迪布斯嗤笑出声，竟然也附和了芝诺斯的言论，舔了舔英雄的后颈说道：“是的挚友，都会过去的。”  
这个鹦鹉学舌的家伙让芝诺斯倍加不爽心里已经想好了处理使用他身体无理者的一百种方法，与此同时艾里迪布斯打了个冷颤一个激灵射了出来，和身体共感的芝诺斯面色极差的一同释放了。  
“这可真是难得的默契。”没觉得早泄是自己原因的艾里迪布斯把这都归咎于残次品身体的毛病，对于这个一同享用英雄的同伴竟然生出了认同感。  
被精水浇灌了的英雄反而更加性奋，面上还有未干的泪痕，含糊不清的凑近了芝诺斯，甜腻的说着还要更多。  
他这样的反应显然让两人都得到了安抚，艾里迪布斯望着占用着前穴不愿意分开的芝诺斯，只能有些遗憾的询问能否换个姿势，英雄浪荡的模样让皇太子不太情愿的为他转了个身，他直面了自己的身体。  
英雄以一个趴跪的姿势被芝诺斯按在身下，面前就是艾里迪布斯的性器，随着他打在上面的呼吸逐渐苏醒，与此同时在女穴内的，属于精灵的肉柱也开始膨胀坚硬。  
艾里迪布斯小幅度的滑动几下肉棒，将腥咸的液体涂抹上他的嘴唇。茫然的英雄心领神会的含入了艾里迪布斯的肉柱。硕大的龟头碾压着他的舌头，仅是探入一个头部的肉棒便已将他的嘴撑到极致。他小心的用嘴唇包裹住牙齿，费力的吞吐着这巨物，发出噗叽噗叽的响声。淡红色棒身上布满蜿蜒曲折的血管，顶端分泌的液体和口带出的津液给它镀上一层水润的光泽。只是这肉柱得益于加雷马人得天独厚的天赋，远胜于在英雄体内肆虐的精灵的物件，吞吐这样的巨物让英雄双颊越来越酸，天空般的蓝眼睛里蒙起一层淡淡的雾气。  
“做得好就给你奖赏。”艾里迪布斯对着显然又陷入了欲望再次误以为自己是芝诺斯本人的英雄，指尖擦过他的眉眼，穿过他的头发轻柔抚慰着。  
芝诺斯的下体被包裹着，身体上传来的被含弄吸吮的触感以及之前积累的，快感席卷了精灵的躯壳，让他细长的耳朵都绷直了起来。  
混乱的夜晚以艾里迪布斯从虚空中收到消息作为截止，他有些遗憾的终止了施加在英雄身上催动性欲的魔法和创造物，在芝诺斯抽出床边的长刀向他斩来时迅速的缩进了黑色的空洞中。  
“期待与您的再次相遇。”他离开时还不忘露出一个礼貌性的微笑。  
自己的身体露出这样的表情实在是让芝诺斯腻味极了，把取回身体这件事情提上了日程。  
浑身都是粘腻精水的英雄终于恢复了神志，有些虚弱的在床上骂了艾里迪布斯不是个东西十分钟后摇晃着爬起来拉着芝诺斯去洗澡。  
“我被掏空了，”他泡在浴缸里手指都懒得动弹，“我下次要是还被这种东西骗，脑袋都剁下来当球踢。”  
被控制的感觉让英雄恼火极了，拍着水面又开始破口大骂，抱着他的芝诺斯无奈的把人按进怀里，选择性的无视了那些脏话，漫不经心的给英雄搓着身上乱七八糟的液体。  
“如果你还是这么精神的话我不介意继续。”  
“…”  
英雄不敢动了。


End file.
